1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to grill assemblies.
More particularly the present invention relates to portable grill assemblies.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a portable grill assembly for adjustably supporting food over a fire.
2. Prior Art
Grills for cooking food with a fire are well known. Typically these grills are considered self-contained, storing and isolating the fire as well as supporting food over said fire. Generally these grills are large, heavy and cumbersome due to the space needed to isolate the fire. This makes the grills inconvenient to transport and store. Often these grills have limited adjustment capabilities because of the space needed for fire isolation and storage.
While the above mentioned grills can be used in many situations, they may not be appropriate for excursions, such as picnics or camping. In such excursions, a readily transportable and compact grill is needed. Generally, in these situations, a fire is built on the ground and rocks or bricks are used to support a simple grating over the fire.
These simple gratings are light and easy to carry but their adjustment ability and cooking space are restricted. Most cooking is done over a direct flame and these gratings can not be freely raised or lowered to moderate cooking temperatures or times. A small cooking surface is typical, because the gratings lack stability and adequate support. This makes cooking a whole meal or cooking for several people complicated.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved portable grill assembly.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a portable grill assembly that is simple to use.
And another object of the invention is to provide a portable grill assembly that is highly versatile.
Still another object of this invention is the provision of a portable grill that is easily transportable.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a highly adjustable portable grill assembly.
Yet still another object of the immediate invention is the provision of a portable grill assembly that is compact for easy storage.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a portable grill assembly that is inexpensive and simple to manufacture.
Still a further object of the invention is the provision of a portable grill assembly for improved cooking performance over a fire.
And still another object of the invention is to provide a portable grill assembly which increases the available cooking space.